


Zuko and Sokka camping beside a lake and going swimming as the sun sets

by kotaka_kun



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Camping, Drabble, Fluff, Hiking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: Zuko had assumed that it would involve pitching a tent and a lack of running water and having insects invade their temporary living space and going to the bathroom in holes they’d have to dig into the ground themselves, and none of that had sounded the least bit exciting or ‘fun’, but Sokka had asked him to trust him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Zuko and Sokka camping beside a lake and going swimming as the sun sets

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short drabble I wrote in an hour as a prompt exchange thing with beta-san before I'd watched atla, fallen so hard for zukka, and ended up here, but I still like the vibes so I'm posting it anyway
> 
> title is the prompt I was given

When Sokka had told him that they were going to be camping on a nature reserve, Zuko had assumed that it would involve pitching a tent and a lack of running water and having insects invade their temporary living space and going to the bathroom in holes they’d have to dig into the ground themselves, and none of that had sounded the least bit exciting or ‘fun’, but Sokka had asked him to trust him, and Zuko begrudgingly had followed him through the wooded mountainside for the better part of the day. Sokka refused to give up any more information aside from that they would be staying overnight, insisting that it was to be a ‘surprise’.

It would be a lie to say that the hike itself was unpleasant -- it wasn’t. Being surrounded by nature on all sides filled Zuko with a sense of peace. The sound of a stream a ways away, and the gentle breeze rustling the leaves were equal parts familiar and foreign. 

Naturally, the hike wasn’t otherwise silent either. Sokka took the time to point out edible greens in the foliage they walked by, and they took some time fashioning whistles out of leaves and though Sokka was leagues better at making the leaf actually vibrate at the right frequency, Zuko found himself unable to hold back laughter at his own feeble attempts at making the same sound. 

  
The two of them played their mismatched and chaotic duet as they continued to walk through the forest, and the world around them felt comfortably empty. It seemed as if they were alone together, and Zuko found that he rather liked it. 

Around noon, they found a clearing just beside the trail and lay down a blanket and had themselves a picnic. The sandwiches Sokka had made them this morning were tasty, if a little soggy, but neither of them minded too much. They split a candy bar and a bag of chips to top it off before getting back to the hike. 

When they finally reached their destination, Zuko was pleasantly surprised to find that instead of open fields to set up a tent, there were cabins dotted along the shoreline of a beautiful lake. It was no wonder why Sokka seemed to be packing lightly. 

They made their way to the check-in area, a building a bit bigger than the cabins, and they received their keys after being directed to Cabin B -- the one with a fire pit right out front, Sokka told him excitedly. Zuko was going to ask if he’d selected the cabin solely based on that fact, but he realized it would’ve been a silly question when the first thing Sokka pulled from his bag as they unpacked was a bag of jumbo marshmallows, a box of graham crackers, and a king size bar of chocolate. 

The cabin was not especially extravagant; it was no bigger than a studio apartment, though it was certainly stylized to match the mountainous aesthetic of the nature reserve. The wooden furniture had a rugged look to them, as though they were fashioned straight out of logs, and by hand. The only thing that broke the illusion was the kitchen area, all the appliances shiny and new. Zuko was glad for the running water and electricity. The microwave and mini-fridge and sink were all leagues beyond what he’d expected out of this experience to begin with; he could certainly handle the compromise of a communal bathroom and shower situation. 

“Let’s go check out the lake,” Sokka said, once they were unpacked, “Before the sun goes down. The water’s still probably warm.” 

“I didn’t bring anything to swim in.” Zuko blinked. He hadn’t realized that 1.) there was going to be a lake, and 2.) Sokka was going to want to swim in it. He’d only packed a change of clothes for the next day, seeing as they were going to only stay overnight. 

“Lucky for you, I brought you a pair of swim trunks,” Sokka said with a waggle of his brow, and it took Zuko a moment to realize that Sokka had this whole thing planned to an extent further than he’d realized. It was...sweet. 

So, without much more protest, they changed into their trunks and headed out to the lake in slippers and a pair of towels. 

When they got to the shore, Zuko took a moment to take off his slippers at the water’s edge, while Sokka had kicked his off a ways back, dropped their towels on the sun-warmed rocks, and walked past him and went right in, until the water was up to his navel. Seeing him turn back around gave Zuko pause.

The setting sun dyed the water a bright orange, while illuminating Sokka’s brilliant smile, and the sight of it made Zuko’s chest tighten as he realized just how lucky he was to have Sokka at his side.

Of course, in his love-struck state, Zuko had no chance of defending himself as Sokka’s smile turned mischievous only moments before he splashed water directly into Zuko’s face, leaving him spluttering. Sokka laughed through Zuko’s indignant scolding, and then they were on; an all out splash fight. Their laughter-turned-hysterical-shrieks dissolved into giggles as they made their way deeper into the water. 

“Thanks for bringing me out here.” Zuko said, once they’d both calmed considerably. 

“Figured you’d like it,” Sokka looked at him proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda wanna do more of these tbh...


End file.
